


One Year of Love to Last a Lifetime

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Gift of Words [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light BDSM, Mild Language, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poetry, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, dragon outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The book itself is bound in brown leather, much like Henry's storybook, but it bears her family crest in gold leaf instead of the familiar phrasing. ... [S]he can now see the words beneath her family crest:One Year of Love to Last a Lifetime.  A sob breaks past her lips at the words and their meaning.





	1. 01 January

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 January - 31 December 2019  
> Word Count: tbd  
> Summary: The book itself is bound in brown leather, much like Henry's storybook, but it bears her family crest in gold leaf instead of the familiar phrasing. ... [S]he can now see the words beneath her family crest: _One Year of Love to Last a Lifetime_. A sob breaks past her lips at the words and their meaning.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU that takes place in fifth season, after Camelot BUT there's some stuff that didn't happen at all. For one, the whole Marian SL never happened because Zelena died when we initially thought in canon and stayed dead. Emma and Hook did go back in time, but they didn't save Marian, though Robin and Roland did spend some time in NYC without Regina anyway. And two, Maleficent went to Camelot instead of Zelena and they were able to get to Merlin to save Emma BEFORE she turned Hook into a Dark One, so the entire Underworld arc never happens.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply as of yet. As they come up, I'll update this section.  
> Series: Gift of Words  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yep, here we go. This is the big project I hinted at with my advent fic. The book of poetry that Robin and Mal explained as Regina's gift in "Gift of Words" is now a reality, so to speak. This fic will literally have 365 chapters of poetry and fic that get updated weekly after the first of January. This is perhaps my biggest single fic ever written. I am excited and terrified to write this, but here we are. Go big or go home, right? Here's hoping this doesn't flop in the long run. *chuckles* 
> 
> That said, each poem will be newly written for this project. The length and form will vary, but I have a few standard forms I like to use, so don't be surprised if you see them often. I will list the form in each chapter's notes. The rating will vacillate from day to day, so be prepared, but I'll put any pertinent warnings in each chapter's notes, as well.
> 
>  **Note:** If there's something you'd like to see focused on from anywhere in this family's history up to the end of the Camelot saga [remember, they didn't go to the Underworld because Merlin saved Emma and Hook], please feel free to drop me a DM on twitter or a CC or a tumblr ask, tagged with either "Gift of Words" or "OYoLtLaL".
> 
>  **Note 2:** Sections separated by **~*~*~*~** denote flashbacks.
> 
> Dedication: My muses … _ALWAYS_.
> 
> Beta: Jess, Anam, and SPL are godsends to me.

Regina groans softly at the sound of knocking on the bedroom door, shifting to curl deeper into the warm body next to her…

Only there's no warm body there. Just sheets that are losing the lingering heat. Frowning, she turns to reach for the much warmer body of her other partner behind her, but comes up just as empty. Her frown deepens when she finds herself completely alone in the bedroom. And then that knocking comes at the door again.

"Come in," she calls out softly, grateful for the covers pulled up to her armpits when Roland steps into the room. He carries her favorite travel mug in both hands and walks slowly and carefully, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Roland?"

"Papa and Sprinkles sent me with your coffee," he says as he stops next to the bed and presents the mug to her. "They're making breakfast. They said to give this to you and tell you that you can open your present now."

Regina accepts the cup and pats the mattress next to her. She shouldn't do this, not when completely naked beneath the covers, but she misses snuggling with him suddenly. Roland bites his bottom lip, pausing for a handful of heartbeats before clambering up to sit with her. She stretches just enough to put the mug on the nightstand, noticing the wrapped package in the process, then kisses the top of Roland's head.

"Thank you for bringing my coffee, handsome. You're becoming such a big boy."

His chest puffs out at her praise. "Papa says I can learn how to use a bow and arrow on my next birthday."

"I know. Are you excited?"

"Uh-huh!" he says with an enthusiastic nod. He sobers suddenly and leans against Regina's side. "I'll still be your little knight though, right?"

She offers a one-armed hug, keeping the covers over her nakedness. "No matter how big you get, you will _always_ be my brave little knight, Roland, just as Henry will always be my little prince." Before she can say anything more, they both hear Robin's _Roland?_ coming from downstairs.

"Uh-oh, Papa needs my help," Roland says with a shy smile. "He said I can help with the pancakes today." He leans up to sloppily kiss her cheek before scooting off the bed. "Open your present and drink your coffee." He squints and scrunches his nose as if trying to remember something. "Papa said if you're not done by breakfast, he and Mal will come check on you."

"Tell them thank you for me, all right?" When he nods, she repeats the gesture. "See you in a while, handsome."

And then he's out the door with a happy _Love you, Gina_ that makes her heart clench tightly in her chest. She waits to hear his feet on the stairs before reaching for her coffee. Taking a sip, she groans softly as the peppermint mocha creamer glides over her tongue, only barely mellowing the dark roast. Maleficent made the coffee this morning, dark and strong and smoky, just like she likes it. And after the night they had last night, it's clear that she's not the only one nursing a bit of a hangover.

Taking another sip, longer this time, she lets her eyes flutter shut as the warmth suffuses her body. She knows it'll take a little time for the caffeine to actually hit her system, but she likes to believe that it kicks in far sooner than it does. The placebo effect is more than enough to soothe her.

"All right," she murmurs, setting the mug aside to pick up the package. "Time to finally see the gift I've been waiting for."

The box is wrapped in deep purple paper with a two-toned green ribbon that matches both Robin's favorite scarf and Mal's belly scutes. She carefully removes the ribbon and paper from the box before opening it. Inside, just like with her Christmas Eve gift, is a cream-colored envelope with her name on it in Robin's distinctive script atop a bed of tissue paper. She resists the urge to roll her eyes, picking up the envelope to pull out the sheet of vellum within.

> _My darling Regina,_
> 
> _This is it. You can finally have your gift that you've been chomping at the bit over this past week since you learned of its existence. I was up well into the wee hours of the morning yesterday, putting the finishing touches on the final poem so that Mal and Henry could finish it up for you without losing too much sleep._
> 
> _We have all worked diligently and lovingly to create this book of poetry for you, my love. You deserve each and every word and sentiment within its pages. You deserve the world, and this was our way of giving it to you._
> 
> _Read today's poem, meditate on it if you wish. At Maleficent's request, I have included a lovely journal, quill, and ink for you to record your own thoughts on each poem if you choose. When the journal is full, there will be others to replace it, have no fear. Write as you wish._
> 
> _We love you more than words can ever truly express._
> 
> _Robin, Maleficent, Lily, Henry, and Roland_

Regina sniffles and reaches for a tissue to wipe away her tears before returning the vellum to its envelope and setting it aside. She eases open the tissue to find the smaller journal, quill, and ink vial resting atop a larger book. The book itself is bound in brown leather, much like Henry's storybook, but it bears her family crest in gold leaf instead of the familiar phrasing. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and pulls out the smaller items, stroking each lovingly before setting them aside to remove the book. With the smaller items moved, she can now see the words beneath her family crest: _One Year of Love to Last a Lifetime_. A sob breaks past her lips at the words and their meaning.

"Damn you, Robin," she murmurs and lifts the book out of the box. It's big, though not as big as Henry's storybook, and heavy. She can smell the paper and leather, and it reminds her of the books in her father's study when she was growing up. That brings up even more tears, but she doesn't fight them, hugging the book to her chest instead.

A moment or two passes before she wipes her cheeks again and settles the book in her lap. Stroking her fingers across the leather, she opens it, delighted to hear the crackle of leather and paper. The frontispiece is a picture from Christmas Morning, the five of them in front of the tree and fireplace. Each of their signatures is placed around the picture. She smiles broadly at the memory of their picture, and looks at the title page that bears the same words as on the cover, under which reads the following:

_A book of poetry celebrating the beauty that is loving Regina Mills  
Written 1 January - 31 December 2015  
By her loving family and friends_

_You are worthy of the love bestowed upon you._

She huffs out another breath and turns the page to a table of contents that is not completely filled in. She chuckles at that, remembering Mal's promise of a spell to keep her from reading ahead, and assumes that each day's entry will be revealed in the listing as it occurs.

The first entry reads _1 January 2015, Robin_ , followed by its page number.

Regina licks her lips and turns the pages that are clearly earmarked for said table of contents until she finally reaches the first poem. It's written in Robin's hand, and she realizes that each page will bear its owner's particular script, making this gift even more special to her than she could have imagined.

> _My darling Regina,_  
>  _This isn't going to be_  
>  _Your usual poetic fare._  
>  _This is an introduction_  
>  _To what is to come._
> 
> _Maleficent and I have been talking_  
>  _Ever since Christmas Eve_  
>  _When she gave you a book of poetry_  
>  _From the early days of your relationship._  
>  _The look on your face_  
>  _When you opened it_  
>  _And realized what it was?_  
>  _That look has haunted me ever since._
> 
> _I'd planned this book as a solo piece,_  
>  _But our beloved Dragon wanted in._  
>  _And who am I to deny either of my loves anything?_  
>  _And then Henry overheard us talking,_  
>  _Wanted to join in on the book._  
>  _Roland and Lily soon followed suit._
> 
> _And thus the family project of love was born._
> 
> _Every day of this year_  
>  _Will be immortalized with a poem_  
>  _Written especially for you_  
>  _With love from us._
> 
> _Even now, as I write this poem,_  
>  _I can but look up to see you and Mal_  
>  _Curled into each other in the throes of slumber._  
>  _I am overwhelmed with the love I feel_  
>  _For you, for her, for our children._  
>  _We are connected on a deeper level_  
>  _And I am grateful for it._
> 
> _I love you._  
>  _We love you._  
>  _You deserve this._

Regina lets out a soft sob, remembering that day a year ago…

~*~*~*~

"Robin?" she mumbles, feeling the bed shift behind her.

"Shh, milady," he whispers, spooning up behind her. "Go back to sleep. I just needed to get up for a moment. All is well again and it's far too early to be awake just yet."

Regina starts to reply, but Maleficent's hand reaches across her to grab Robin's arm and tug him closer with it. She giggles softly, loving the sensation of being sandwiched between them. She always feels safest when she's with her loves. 

"I believe Mal agrees with me, love," Robin murmurs in her ear with a soft chuckle. His scruff tickles her skin, but she doesn't want him to stop. "Close your eyes and rest now. When the sun rises, so will the boys, and they'll want breakfast. Until then, we can be completely hedonistic and stay abed, warm and cozy."

"That sounds lovely," Regina replies, the final word getting cut off by a yawn.

"See? Even your body agrees with me."

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to magically remove your voices," Mal grumbles in a sleepy voice that makes them both laugh.

Regina shifts enough to kiss the side of her jaw. "Sorry, my darling. Sleep now, coffee and food later."

Both Mal and Robin moan appreciatively at that, and then they all drift off to sleep, one by one.

~*~*~*~

Regina reaches for the vial of ink, unstopping it to dip her quill before taking and opening the journal to the first page. She begins to write out her memory from the previous year, wanting to preserve it while both memory and poem are fresh in her mind.

This is definitely the best gift that her family has ever given her, outside of the love they freely give daily.

This will definitely be a year to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem form: Freeform


	2. 02 January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [robinlocksleys](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys) for helping to choose the color of the lingerie and [anamiii](https://twitter.com/anamiii) for finding the exact set I was picturing in my head.

> _The holidays are over now,_  
>  _Nothing but the lunar journey,_  
>  _Waxing and waning through tree boughs._  
>  _We share this journey together._
> 
> _Decorations are all put up,_  
>  _Stockings packed away till next year._  
>  _Warm fingers 'round steaming mugs cup._  
>  _We share this journey together._
> 
> _The sun's light becoming stronger,_  
>  _Winter's chill cannot contain it._  
>  _Moods perk up as days grow longer._  
>  _We share this journey together._

Regina sniffles softly and wipes at her eyes as she finishes the poem. A quick glance to either side of her reveals both of her lovers still deeply asleep. She's used to Robin sleeping deeply ever since moving into the mansion. He knows that he and Roland are safe from the elements and most forms of attack, knows the whole family is safe. It lets him drop his guard more often.

Without thought, her gaze turns to Mal. She likes that this second poem was written by her longtime lover. She's always known that Maleficent had a poet's soul. Whether it's a Dragon trait or not is likely debatable, but she doesn't care. She only cares that it's something Mal offers her willingly, freely.

~*~*~*~

Regina takes a deep breath and steps out of her car to head up the walk to the house. There's still just enough newly fallen snow on the ground to make it difficult to determine the edges of the walk. The fact that it's practically pitch black out despite the full moon coming in a couple of days is part and parcel of the heavy clouds providing the snowfall. She's already stressed out from the budget meeting going nearly two hours over schedule, followed by her car nearly not starting on her. All she wants is to get inside, get out of this damned skirt suit, and slip into a nice hot bath until her skin prunes up.

The sound of the front door opening is followed by a spread of light in front of her. Glancing up in confusion, Regina sees Maleficent standing in the doorway. She's dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Robin's hoodies that she likely pilfered without his knowledge. Before Regina can say anything, Mal steps out onto the front step and eases the door shut behind her.

"Welcome home, Kitten," she says in a voice that surrounds Regina like the warmest blanket wrapped around her. Her arms open wide, waiting for Regina to settle against her chest for a hug.

"Happy to be home," she mumbles as she leans into Mal's embrace for a moment. A sudden gust of wind races up her skirt, and she shivers violently.

"Come on, let's get you inside and in front of the fire. You're like an icicle."

Regina lets herself be guided into the house, surrendering briefcase, purse, and coat to her lover. The house is oddly silent as she stands there, and she wonders just how late she actually is. The added boost of warmth as Mal's hand gently squeezes hers makes her shiver again, and she feels the depths of her exhaustion kicking in. She follows Mal up the three steps to the foyer, startled to be led toward the main staircase, even though that's where she wishes to go.

"Mal?" Her voice sounds exhausted even to her own ears.

"Let's get you out of the Madam Mayor armor before we do anything else, Kitten."

"Where is everyone?" she asks, body moving on autopilot to get upstairs to the sanctuary of their bedroom. When Mal doesn't immediately answer, she frowns. "Mal?"

Mal stops on the upper landing, turning to face Regina. "That budget meeting really did a number on you, didn't it?" she asks softly. "Henry's staying with Swan this next week, remember?"

Regina feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and nods slowly as it all comes back to her. "And this is Robin and Roland's weekend to stay with the Merry Men in the camp. I completely forgot."

"You should've held off that budget meeting until Monday." Mal resumes guiding her to the bedroom, a hand lazily twirling to turn on the light and the fireplace as they step inside. "That idiot council you deal with could do well with a swift kick in the ass."

That makes Regina splutter out a laugh. "You're exactly right," she finally says, smiling as Mal reaches for the buttons of her blazer. "But I expected it to go easily with both Spencer and Herman taking extended vacations with their families for the holidays. I had their recommendations and voting preferences already."

"Then what caused the delay?" 

"All I'm going to say is that the Charmings and the dwarves have a lot of explaining to do." Her lips curl up into a sneer as she says the words, and she jumps at the sensation of Mal's fingers gently stroking over her cheeks and upper lip. She lets out a heavy sigh, the snarl melting away. "I'm sorry, my darling. I'm just tired."

"I know you are. But you're home now and I don't want you thinking about anything to do with the idiots that think they know how to manage this town better than you. This weekend is for you and me. And that includes our picnic on the beach on Sunday to celebrate the full moon."

"Mal, we're going to free--" The word cuts off, morphing into a low moan as Mal's lips latch onto the spot just below her left ear, and she has to grab Mal's shoulders to keep from falling to the floor at the sensation. "Oh fuck, that feels good."

Mal just chuckles against her skin, hands continuing to divest Regina of her clothes and letting them fall in an undignified heap at their feet until she's clad in only the matching dark pink silk and lace bra and thong that she'd grabbed on a whim this morning.

"Pink?" Mal asks, pulling back to let her eyes rake down Regina's body. "Wait! Is this the set I bought you for Christmas?"

"Mm-hmm. I thought it might make the budget meeting feel less like a prison sentence if I was wearing something fun and entirely _not_ Mayor Mills underneath my suit."

"Did it help?"

Regina's lips quirk up in a smirk. "I didn't kill anyone. Does that answer your question?" Before either of them can do anything more, a sudden yawn cracks Regina's jaw, and her cheeks heat up again. "Oh gods!"

"Come on, Kitten," Mal says with an indulgent, sappy smile. "Let's get you into bed for a little sleep."

"Mal, it's too early!"

"Just a catnap then, hmm? And when you wake up, we'll have some dinner, maybe a little wine, and then I'll treat you to a long soak in the tub and a full body massage afterward before we turn in for the night."

~*~*~*~

As much as she knows she should be journaling about this memory that Mal's poem evoked, Regina is caught up in just how beautiful she looks while sleeping and can't fight the urge to snuggle with her. When she wakes up again, she'll shower Mal with the same love and attention she'd gotten a year ago on this night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem form: Kyrielle
> 
>   
>  [Source](http://leafimagepicxes.pw/NWOT-Victoria-Secret-PINK-Bra-t.html)


	3. 03 January

> _Let me show you the ways in which I love you._  
>  _Whether next to you or across the town,_  
>  _Just closing my eyes, your face comes into view,_  
>  _And my darkest moods turn upside down._  
>  _No matter what, one thing is blatantly true:_  
>  _I will ever strive to keep love as your crown._  
>  _Let Mal, Lily, Henry, Roland, and me_  
>  _Keep you grounded in love till eternity._

She stares at the poem, rapidly blinking back tears. She knows very well that her soulmate has the heart of a poet, just as Maleficent does, but it's things like this poem that are a sweet kind of slap to the face that she cherishes. He's kept to the promise of that poem every single day of their relationship, before and after Mal joined them. He's accepted Lily as his stepdaughter every bit as much as he's accepted Henry as his stepson. They are his children just as much as Roland is, and she couldn't be more grateful to have him in her life.

~*~*~*~

When Regina eventually wakes up, her entire body is sore in all the best and worst ways possible. Mal had kept her word about the bath and massage last night, throwing in a mind-blowing orgasm for flair. Regina had passed out rather quickly on the tail end of that orgasm, and clearly slept in a weird position, given how sore her neck and lower back feel at the moment. She groans softly, gingerly shifting closer to Mal's warmth, but her lover's not in bed. She frowns slightly until the door opens.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead," Mal says with a smile as she steps into the bedroom with a tray. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she replies with a grimace. "I think I slept funny last night."

Mal sets the tray on the nightstand, giving Regina a glimpse at a plate filled with a mouthwatering omelet and a bowl of fruit, as well as her favorite mug filled with coffee and a glass of grapefruit juice. She moves to sit next to Regina, stroking her cheek gently.

"Where does it hurt, Kitten?"

"Neck and lower back mostly," Regina replies, leaning into her touch.

"You _were_ pretty boneless last night," Mal replies with a grin as she helps Regina settle on her stomach. "And you tried to take over the whole bed, too. I've never seen you spread out like that before without being tied to the bed for a little teasing."

Regina blushes hotly at that and giggles. "I did not, Mal!"

Mal rolls her eyes and reaches for her phone on the nightstand, pulling up a picture and showing it to Regina. Regina's eyes widen comically as she takes in the image of herself in a reverse starfish position in the middle of the bed, a blissful smile on her face. "And before you even ask, yes, I sent this to Robin already. He messaged me to see how you were feeling, and this was my response." She chuckles softly and sets her phone down again.

"I can't believe I did that," Regina says, then sighs as Mal's hands settle on her shoulder blades. Her eyes begin to flutter shut, but the sound of an arrow hitting the target sounds in the room, making both of them chuckle. She gingerly reaches over to pick up her phone and check Robin's message.

> _Good morning, milady._
> 
> _I hope you slept well last night. Roland was restless._

Her smile grows as she types and sends her response.

> _Mal said she already sent you the picture of me last night._
> 
> _Am sore this morning, but a massage will help._

Mal's hands are moving slowly up and down the length of her back. The warmth of her skin is soothing and helps Regina relax further into the mattress again. It takes a few moments before Robin's notification goes off again.

> _Sorry to hear you're hurting, love. I have faith that Mal can fix you right up._
> 
> _Maybe this will help brighten your day._

It takes a few seconds, but an image of a lacy maple leaf resting atop pristine snow appears. Regina's eyes widen at the sight of it. She wouldn't expect something so perfectly intact to have survived this late into winter.

> _Roland I found it on our walk this morning, and I immediately thought of you when I saw it._

Tears well in her eyes at both the image and his words. A watery chuckle escapes her lips when he sends a trio of emojis to graphically represent his love for her. She quickly sends back another message, complete with an emoji string of her own.

> _Mal and I love you back, thief of my heart._

"Truer words, Kitten," Mal says softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "The universe picked the perfect soulmate for you, if I do say so myself."

Regina sets her phone aside to shift around carefully to kiss Mal. "I feel pretty damned lucky to have gotten both of you in my life, my darling Maleficent."

~*~*~*~

"You're up awfully early, milady."

Robin's sleep-husky voice pulls her from the words she's preserving in her journal, and she turns to look at him with a tearful smile.

"You are an evil man, Robin William Locksley," she murmurs in a voice tight from emotions.

His eyebrows rise toward his hairline, a small smirk tugging at his lips with just the barest hint of his tongue tip peeking out. "I am? What pray tell have I done to earn such a title?" His smirk only grows when Regina gestures toward the poetry book. "Ahh! So you've read today's poem then, have you?"

"I have. And I remember how much you were involved in the events of that day, even if you weren't physically here in the house with Mal and me. Your messages and pictures just kept coming at the best times all day. They made me smile and laugh and cry and feel your love surround me. It was wonderful."

His smirk turns into a broad, sappy smile as she poofs the items on her lap into their place in the nightstand drawer, allowing her to shift and snuggle into his embrace. "I'm glad they had the desired effect on you. I missed you terribly that weekend, and those conversations were what kept me going, too." He presses a sweet kiss to her lips, making her sigh softly. "Will you add the leaf photo to your journal as a reminder?"

She shakes her head, setting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure? I probably should, just as an added reminder. Or maybe I'll grab the screenshots of our conversation that day for this journal? It'll have the picture in it."

"Whatever you choose is good with me, love. I'm just glad that you have such good memories to look back on."

"I'm grateful to have such an incredible family to give me the good memories to look back on so fondly. I am never going to get over this beautiful second chance at life and love that I've been given. Thank you for being part of it, thief of my heart."

"Anything for you, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem form: Ottava Rima
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [Source](https://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-images-maple-leaf-snow-image21932299)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> All three text screenshots come from [Fake iPhone iOS7 Text Messages](http://www.ios7text.com/)


	4. 04 January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, I use Waldoboro, ME, as my benchmark for Storybrooke, based on comparing John and Michael's map in S3 to an actual map of Maine. That said, there was a high tide at 22:37 EST and a full moon at 23:54 EST on 4th January 2015.

_"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."_  
\-- Ralph Waldo Emerson

> _Listen to the waves;_  
>  _The gently repeating sound_  
>  _That lingers and sooths my soul._
> 
> _Taste the salty brine;_  
>  _Its acrid tang permeates_  
>  _Everything, living or dead._
> 
> _Smell the sea's decay;_  
>  _Dying organic remnants_  
>  _Of lives we never knew. Gone._
> 
> _Look up to the moon;_  
>  _Stealing illumination_  
>  _From the sun that sustains life._
> 
> _Touch the grains of sand;_  
>  _Stone, glass, wood, and bone ground fine,_  
>  _The sea's final resting place._
> 
> _Immerse yourself now_  
>  _In the ocean's thriving world._  
>  _Let it ease your fears and doubts._

~*~*~*~

"Mal, this is _insane_!" Regina exclaims, shivering violently against the icy wind swirling around them. "That tide is dangerously high and the clouds are obscuring the moon. Let's just go home. We can celebrate the full moon in the backyard under the apple tree."

Maleficent just laughs and keeps working her way through the driftwood already kicked up on the sand by previous storms. "We'll be fine, Kitten. Just trust me."

"But, Mal--"

"No buts," comes the stern reply as Mal turns partway to glance at Regina. Her tone softens as she continues, eyes repeatedly glancing at the incoming waves. "I know what I'm doing here, Kitten. We're not going to go down to the water unless you absolutely want to. High tide is in about five minutes, then we have like an hour and fifteen minutes until the full moon. The tide will be going out for most of the time we're here. And if it gets really dicey, we have magic to get us home safely, whether we poof or I shift." She smiles and cups Regina's cheek in one hand. "I promise I'll keep you safe and warm. Just trust me?"

Regina leans into her touch, a soft sigh escaping her lips as warmth floods into her. "I do trust you, my darling. It's just so dark and cold tonight."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, but I swear it's gonna be so worth it."

Regina nods and shifts to press a kiss to the center of Mal's palm, then they're on their way again through the driftwood and rocks toward a specific large rock that's become _their_ spot. Once there, Mal pulls off her backpack to remove a fleece blanket and spread it out on the sand. The edge of the surf is still a few yards away from them, coming up over the sand in steady waves. She settles on the blanket, watching as Mal also pulls out a pair of small thermoses, handing one to Regina.

"What's this?"

"Open it and take a sip," Mal says, sitting next to her. "I think I got the right temperature so it won't burn your mouth." She pauses and stares at both thermoses, then nods. "Yeah, you've got the right one."

"There's a difference?"

"Mine is hotter. I believe Robin calls it _molten lava_?"

That makes Regina laugh, unscrewing the lid. The scent of peppermint and lavender wafts up to her nostrils, immediately relaxing her even more. "Cocoa or tea?"

"Take a sip and find out."

Regina rolls her eyes and takes a sip, humming happily as the rich smoothness of her finest Belgian chocolate and honey coat her tongue, flavors competing with the peppermint and lavender she's already smelled. An indecent moan escapes her lips as she takes another sip. "Oh gods, Mal! When did you have the time to make this?"

"While you were sexting with our archer."

"I was not!" She knows her cheeks are bright red, and not just because of the temperature.

"Kitten, you can't fool me. I could _smell_ you getting turned on by whatever he was saying." Mal's cheeks go a little pink. "Plus, he sent me a couple ideas that you both came up with. I can't say that I declined."

They laugh at that, and Regina leans into Mal's side, grateful again to have both Maleficent and Robin in her life and her heart. Mal's phone chimes a moment or so later, clearly a reminder of the high tide. Regina is happy to see that the water is still decently far away from them, freeing her of the fear that they'll get caught by some sort of sneaker wave.

Conversation tapers off as they snuggle closer together against the wind. Each sips at her drink slowly, wanting to make it last, though Regina suspects Mal might have spelled the thermoses to refill automatically. Not that she's complaining. It helps warm her up in the spots that Mal can't quite reach.

"C'mere, Kitten," Mal murmurs after several minutes have gone by. She shifts to lean against the boulder, backpack cushioning her back, legs stretching and spreading open. Regina doesn't hesitate to slip into the opening left for her, sighing happily as Mal's arms settle around her waist to hold her close to that delicious Dragon warmth. "Better now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good. We've got about an hour yet before the moon is full." She presses a kiss to the side of Regina's neck, eliciting a soft moan. "If it wasn't so damned cold out, I'd say we usher in the full moon in the old fashioned way."

"But neither of us wants to be an icicle," Regina says, finishing the thought. She sighs happily as Mal's warmth leeches through her layers of clothing to her skin. "Even though I complained a bit, I'm glad we can do this tonight. I miss when we did this in the Forbidden Fortress."

"So do I, Kitten. That's why I suggested it."

"I just hope the clouds clear so we can actually see the moon. It never truly feels like a full moon if I can't _see_ it."

Mal chuckles and starts to hum softly, one hand rubbing small circles against her belly. It soothes Regina, and her eyes flutter shut as she relaxes.

~*~*~*~

Regina smiles, cheeks heating up slightly as she remembers falling asleep in Mal's arms, lulled by that sensation of being utterly safe and loved, the waves a gentle soundtrack to ease her mind. Finishing her thoughts in her journal, she makes a mental note to see if Mal is all right with bringing Robin along the next time they do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem form: Triple Sedoka
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [Source](https://www.flickr.com/photos/royal65/2219822840)  
> 


	5. 05 January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to anamiii for her birthday. 
> 
> FYI, the rating has changed on this fic as of this chapter.

_Maleficent and Regina,_  
_Amicula and Domina,_  
_Two titles, similar trait:_  
_Beloved dragon and soulmate._

_Time and distance, separation,_  
_Truly hellacious damnation._  
_Blessed reunion I await._  
_Beloved dragon and soulmate._

_Time at the arcade for the boys_  
_Allows my loves and I great joys,_  
_Until none of us can walk straight._  
_Beloved dragon and soulmate._

_Maleficent and Regina,_  
_Beloved dragon and soulmate._

 

Regina chuckles softly as she reads today's poem. Clearly her soulmate was in a mood a year ago. And then she remembers their _forced_ separation for his and Roland's monthly weekend with the Merry Men.

And their reunion…

Her cheeks warm at the memories.

~*~*~*~

Lily is sitting in the kitchen with her mothers, inhaling a large portion of Regina's lasagna while they wait for Robin and Roland to return home. The amusement in Mal's eyes is palpable, and Regina's not sure how she manages to keep from outright laughing as their daughter keeps looking up at the door.

"Is Mulan doing the night shift this week?" Regina asks, attempting to casually prod her daughter about her plans. She catches the smirk Mal tries to hide, sipping at her tea in a failed try at hiding her own smirk.

"Yeah, I told Emma she's gotta hire more deputies, but with Pops repeatedly refusing to take the badge and Emma not taking Will's applications seriously, it's starting to piss me off. Not to mention how it's cramping my love life."

"You honestly think it would be better if both of your lovers are deputies?" Mal asks.

Lily shrugs. "I dunno, probably not, but at least then there are five of them, and maybe Mulan won't be forced to be on the opposite shift as my best friend?"

"She's only on the opposing shift because David has a toddler at home to see to and Ruby still needs to cover shifts at the diner." Regina reaches over to squeeze her daughter's hand. "Besides, you know Emma refuses to work nights on the weeks she has Henry."

"Yeah, I know. I just--" she trails off, eyes darting toward the front of the house, Mal's eyes doing the same half a second behind her. 

As smiles cover both of their faces, Regina feels her heartbeat speed up a bit. Once again, she silently praises their Dragon hearing, fighting back a chuckle as Lily finishes her lasagna. The fork barely hits the plate when they all hear the front door open.

"Gina? Sprinkles? We're home!"

If asked later, Regina will have no idea who gets out to the foyer first: herself or her daughter. Mal's not far behind, of course, but she'll likely make yet another joke about her favorite brunettes and a distinctly genetic lack of patience.

"Lily!" Roland crows, racing to give her a hug. "You're here!"

"Of course, I am!" she says, scooping him up into her arms and spinning him around. "I wanted to hear all about your Merry Men camping weekend. Did you eat lots of pine cones?"

Roland's bright giggle fills the house, and Regina feels her heart bursting with love at the easy way he and Lily interact. "We don't eat pine cones!" he finally says breathlessly. "But Uncle Will and me found wild onions!" His nose wrinkles up. "They tasted icky!"

"That's because you ate them raw, my boy," Robin says with a grin, stepping past them to offer kisses to Regina and Mal. He gently nips at Regina's bottom lip before leaning back to wink at her. "He was impatient, just like Regina is sometimes with fresh veg."

Regina splutters at that, cheeks heating up in a blush from his teasing, both his words and that kiss. "I can't help that I like to eat healthy foods _or_ that I managed to pass that love on to the boys." She starts to say something more, but notices that Will has quietly made his way up the three steps to stand next to Lily and Roland. The besotted look in his eyes is one she recognizes, and she smiles. "Are you hungry, Roland? I can heat up some lasagna for you. Your sister just finished a big piece right before you came home."

Roland squirms to get out of Lily's embrace with an excited cry. Regina takes his hand and heads into the kitchen, knowing Mal and Robin will follow behind them. She still has a bit of a concern about her daughter dating the Merry Man, but who is she to question who or what makes her daughter happy? Roland happily starts to clamber up onto a stool, then stops and goes to grab his stepstool, placing it against the counter to reach the sink and wash his hands. The fact that he does it without being asked warms Regina's heart and she knows she's done well with her second son. She heats up two plates of lasagna for her menfolk, then grabs a third for Will, knowing he can't resist her cooking either.

"Mal, can you go break up the lovebirds out there and let Will know I have food fo--"

"Somebody mentioned lasagna, yeah?" Will asks, stepping into the kitchen with Lily, whose cheeks are suspiciously pink. "'Cause I certainly don't wanna disrespect the lady of the house by refusing her cooking."

Regina just rolls her eyes and points to the sink. "Wash your hands before you eat my food, Knave. You know the rules."

He offers a boyish grin and leans in to sloppily kiss her cheek as he passes her to the sink. "That I do, Y'Highness." By the time he finishes washing his hands, all three plates of lasagna are ready. He settles on a stool next to Roland and accepts his plate as Robin goes to wash up. "Thank you kindly."

Robin stands on the other side of the island, sandwiched between Regina and Maleficent. He happily alternates gentle nuzzles and light kisses to the cheeks and temples of his lovers in between bites of lasagna served with one hand. The other hand, to the casual observer, rests on Regina's hip, but this disguises the subtle caresses and squeezes of her ass. She tries to keep up with the conversation as Roland tells them about his weekend in between mouthfuls of food, but finds herself easily distracted by Robin's roaming hand.

"You okay, Ma?" Lily asks, pulling her from thoughts of what Robin could be doing if there weren't so damned many people in this house.

"Fi-Fine, dear," she replies, flushing hotly when her voice cracks. The knowing snickers from all of the adults present makes her wish the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Hey, Roland, how about when you and Will finish your lasagna, the three of us head down to Any Given Sundae to get an ice cream cone and maybe go see a movie?"

"Really? Papa, can we go, please? I promise to be good and listen to Lily and Uncle Will."

Regina watches as Robin's brows furrow as if he's in deep thought about this. The fact that his hand continues to massage her ass only proves that he's drawing this out for Roland's benefit… and maybe for hers. She wants nothing more than to be upstairs, naked and sandwiched between her lovers.

"As long as you mind your sister and your uncle, I think it's all right for you to go," he finally says with a wink for his son. "And no eating too much candy and ice cream to get a tummy ache, all right?"

"Yes, Papa."

It doesn't take long for Roland and Will to finish their lasagna. Both take their plates to the dishwasher, then wash their hands. A round of kisses and hugs comes next, punctuated by Lily and Will both profusely refusing any money from Regina for watching Roland, and then they're shrugging into jackets and heading out the door. Regina stands at the door, waving and laughing at Roland's antics as he rides on Will's shoulders.

"Close the door, love," Robin says, suddenly right behind her as his hands settle on her hips. Swallowing thickly, Regina does as asked and whimpers when his lips find the spot where her neck and shoulder meet, scruff scraping lightly against her skin. "Good girl. Let's go upstairs and get ourselves reacquainted again, yeah?"

"O-Okay." 

She's not sure if she merely thinks the word or actually says it until Robin chuckles. Before she can register anything else, black smoke swirls and obscures her vision. When it clears, the three of them are in their bedroom. Regina is standing next to the bed, dressed in only the black lace bra and thong that she knows Robin and Mal both find sexy as hell. Robin is still right behind her, leaning a little heavily against her because he's still not quite comfortable with poofing. The imbalance pitches her forward onto the mattress, Robin following right along with her, and she lets out a long, low groan as she feels his half-hard erection pressing into the small of her back. Robin's breathless chuckle sends a ripple of desire down her spine.

"Are you all right, love?" he asks, rolling to his side next to her. "I didn't hurt you in the fall, did I?"

Turning her head to the side to face him, Regina studies his face for a moment. "I'm fine, Robin. A little cold maybe, but I'm quite sure that's our Dragon's fault." As one, they shift to meet the comically wide eyes of their lover. "Mal?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"Do you happen to know where my clothes went?"

"I am going to plead the fifth on that" -- the twinkle in her eyes gives away her guilt -- "because anything I say would utterly incriminate me." Robin starts to laugh, and she smiles brightly. "See? Robin agrees with me."

"I agree with you on what?"

"That Regina looks absolutely stunning in that black lace?"

Robin turns his gaze back to Regina, and she can _feel_ the heavy, comforting caress as his eyes slowly scan down the length of her body. "She's absolutely right, love. You are stunning in every way."

The blush starts at her cheekbones, but she can feel it flush her skin with warm redness all the way down to her nipples that tighten and pucker with her renewing desire. It doesn't matter how often he says it, or anything similar, her breath is still utterly stolen from her lungs whenever he or Mal offer such compliments. Before she can speak, he reaches up to cup her cheek, fingers stealing into her hair as he pulls her close for a slow, heady kiss. Without hesitation, Regina leans into the kiss with a soft sound of contentment, letting him deepen it almost immediately. Her muscles relax, even as both nipples and clit tighten further in arousal, and she can feel the slickness between her thighs. She loves Mal, always has, always will, but there is something about Robin's kisses that curls her toes in the most delicious of ways.

"Mmm," Mal murmurs, suddenly behind her on the bed. "Someone has missed you, stud. I can smell her arousal clear as day."

Robin chuckles knowingly at that, but doesn't stop kissing her. The sound sends a shiver down her spine, a second following in its wake as Mal's fingers ghost their warmth along the skin of her back. For a handful of heartbeats, she's torn over leaning forward into the kiss or back into the teasing fingertips tracing along her skin. Robin's kisses win out by the tiniest of margins, and she knows Mal's touch will follow easily.

"Gods, but you two are fucking beautiful like this." She recognizes Mal's reverent tone, and her eye prickle with tears. "I could watch this for the rest of eternity and never get bored. How anyone could look away is a mystery to me."

She blinks a couple of times and pulls back to turn her head toward Mal, reaching back for her hand. "I could say the same of you and Robin," she says in just as softly reverent a tone, the truth of her words plain. "I don't know what I did to deserve the love you both offer, but I am grateful beyond words and would sooner d—"

"No, Regina," Robin cuts off her words, a thread of fear in his tone. "Never say that. Never tempt fate like that. We were meant to be, and we're here together, and that's all that matters."

Without thought, Regina leans forward to rest her forehead against his, fingers stroking from his cheek down to rest over his heart. "I'm sorry, Robin. It wasn't my intention to upset you." She shifts to nuzzle his nose with her own before kissing him softly, each touch reminding him of the love they share. When Mal's hands join hers in reaffirming the bond shared by the three of them, she feels Robin start to relax and return those same touches.

"It's all right, love," he finally replies with a soft smile, kissing her, then leaning over her shoulder to kiss Mal. When he pulls back, Regina sees a familiar twinkle in his ocean blue eyes, knows with a preternatural certainty that Mal's share the same expression, and she knows that she is in the best kind of trouble right now. "I do believe that warrants some sort of punishment though, don't you, Mal?"

"Mmm, I have to agree." The words are practically purred against Regina's shoulder, followed by a sharp nip to her skin, causing Regina to suck in a breath. Mal only chuckles, a sound easily echoed by Robin. "I think I'll defer to you for the choice and execution of said punishment though. Unless you wish my help, of course."

Regina's eyes grow wide at their conversation, squirming as she rubs her thighs together. She knows what kind of punishment Robin usually chooses in cases like this, and it causes her arousal to grow again. Licking her lips, she clears her throat and meets Robin's gaze. "I accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate for my inappropriate words and for upsetting you."

He's quiet for a long minute, her heartrate thundering in her ears with each passing second, before raking his eyes very obviously over her nearly naked form. She feels more naked right now than if even these scraps of cloth were gone. But she will always bare herself to his gaze, and Mal's, if it means complete honesty between the three of them. He stretches out his hand, ghosts it just above her skin down the length of her body. On the way back up, his palm lands sharply on her ass, making her yelp in surprise as heat blossoms from that point of contact.

"Mal, if you would be so kind as to remove the last of Regina's clothing, we can get on with the punishment."

"Of course, Robin."

Regina is startled to feel Mal physically unhooking and removing her bra, instead of using magic. Those long, warm fingers cup her breasts, teasing her nipples to even more pronounced stiffness. She can't stop the low, wanton moan that escapes her lips.

"Maleficent…"

"Sorry, Robin, couldn't help myself," is the reply, though it doesn't sound contrite at all, and Regina is quite certain that there's a self-satisfied smirk on those pale lips.

"I'm sure you couldn't." The fond chuckle in his voice sends a shiver of desire coursing down Regina's spine to pool hotly between her thighs. "Now please remove her thong _without_ fondling her in the process this time?"  
Regina can't help the giggle escaping her lips at Mal's muttered _Take away all my fun_ , and decides to be a little naughty herself. She shifts, as if to help Mal in the removal of her thong, but it actually presses her ass back against the cradle of Mal's belly and thighs. The soft groan in response causes another rush of arousal between her thighs.

"Regina, are you purposely teasing Mal to make her disobey me?"

A hot flush of guilty arousal colors her face as she meets Robin's knowing gaze. "Yes?" she asks coyly. She already knows she's in trouble, so might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

"You know I need to add to your punishment for that." His heavy sigh at her nod sends a shiver down her spine. "Perhaps you're looking a little _too_ forward to this punishment, hmm? You do like the feel of my hand against your ass. Maybe it would be better to refuse you the right to orgasm for a time instead."

"Wh-- No!" The word is out of her mouth in an affronted, indignant tone half a second before she can stop it. _Fuck!_ She's definitely in trouble now. "I-- I'm sorry, Robin. I'll be good, I promise. Please don't do that."

Robin's gaze shifts to meet Mal's over her shoulder for a long minute, Regina chewing at her bottom lip nervously. When he finally speaks, his voice is low and steady, but she can hear the faintest thrum of arousal there. "Assume the position, Regina. You are not allowed to come until I say you can. If you do without permission, you'll go without for two weeks. Am I--"

"Two _weeks_?" she asks, even as she shifts into position. And then realizes the words were spoken, not thought. "I--"

"Two weeks, Regina. Don't make me extend it further."

She shakes her head vigorously, crossing her forearms to rest her cheek on it, ass up in the air. "No, Sir. I'll be good." She wiggles her hips just a little bit, belatedly realizing that her thong is already gone without her knowledge. Clearly Mal used magic.

"Now," Robin says after a moment or two of complete silence in the room, and she startles slightly at the sound. "Your original infraction deserves at least six, don't you think?" When Regina hesitates before nodding, he touches her cheek. "You think that's too low or too high?"

"I'm not sure?" She licks her lips before continuing. "I don't know what you'll be adding on for my other infractions."

Mal snorts softly from her other side, but says nothing further. Regina watches Robin's face before he speaks. "Your punishment would stand without anything extra. Not that you _actually_ have any say in your punishment, but do you deem it fair on its own?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Six it is. As for your two further infractions, I think three a piece should round it out nicely, don't you?" She nods eagerly and smiles, forcing herself to keep still otherwise. "That's my girl. You'll count them for me, of course."

At his praise, Regina feels a surge of pride and arousal, closing her eyes. She doesn't like to see the slaps coming, preferring the tantalizing sting of surprise instead. She focuses on slow, deep breaths, safe in the knowledge that neither of her loves will _actually_ hurt her in any negative ways. She feels utterly safe with them, able to let down her guard, no matter wh--

The first slap lands sharply on her left cheek, pulling her from her thoughts with a startled yelp. "O-One." The word comes out tremulously, and she licks her lips at the fire licking along her nerves, delicious heat radiating out to make goosebumps break out across her skin. She's just about used to the pain when the second comes out of nowhere on her right cheek. "Two." A little more confident this time in her response, and the touch feels daintier in a way, warmer than the first. So they're going to double team her? Even better.

The third comes almost instantly on the tail of the second, landing in exactly the same spot, but it's heavier, harder. Or maybe that's just her nerves going into overdrive. She stutters out the number and feels her cunt muscles clench in need. Number four brands her left cheek again, that daintier touch that she'd recognize as Mal's anywhere. Her ass is pleasantly burning already, her inner thighs slick with the evidence of her desire, and she realizes she's still got eight to go.

Mal's nails gently glide down the bumps of Regina's spine to eventually scratch at her scalp. The sensation makes Regina relax and purr softly in response.

"You're coddling her, Mal," Robin replies, voice husky and indulgent. "We're not finished yet."

"I know," is all Mal says before her hand lands sharply on Regina's ass, igniting the fire again. 

It takes a few seconds to remember, but Regina counts it out. The remaining blows come in rapid succession, a couple landing high on her thighs with fingers catching her labia in the process. By the time she raggedly stutters out _Twelve_ , her ass and thighs are on fire and she's positively _twitching_ with the need to orgasm. But she doesn't demand it. That is the surest way to an extended denial as punishment, and she knows for a fact that Mal would use magic to ensure it if Robin wished her to remain on the razor's edge of orgasm for the duration of her punishment. Instead, she stays in the same position, shivers chasing along her spine, and belatedly tastes the salty tang of tears. Maybe there was a little more to it than just being a little sassy in the wake of her weekend of separation from her soulmate.

"You've done very well, Regina," Robin finally says, settling a hand at the small of her back. "Are you ready for your reward for taking your punishment so well?" She nods, not trusting her voice just yet, and smiles when he leans in to press a kiss to her temple. "I will let you choose the position."

"Like this," she whispers, eyes still closed.

His fingers flex against her skin briefly. "All right, love." He chuckles when Regina lets out a startled whimper at the sensation of a warm tongue gliding along left inner thigh. "Just relax and let Mal ensure that you're ready. But you cannot come yet."

Nodding, Regina squeezes her eyes shut tighter as her body shudders. Her legs spread a little wider, lowering herself to Mal's face without realizing it. Her hips rock against Mal's tongue, wanting it on her clit, but she doesn't get her wish. Mal laps up her arousal, blowing a soft, heated breath across her damp flesh. "Fuck, Mal!" Her words come out as a petulant whine, and she opens her eyes when she hears Robin's knowing chuckle. The sight of Robin naked next to her, free hand stroking his cock, makes her mouth water and her arousal spiral tighter. "Robin…"

He meets her gaze, eyes dark with his own arousal, and nods. "I know, love." The hand on her back shifts. "Mal, babe, swap out with me."

"But she tastes so good." Regina splutters out a laugh at the petulance in Mal's tone, even as she feels her lover moving from between her legs. "I get dibs when you're done with her. That gives me a taste of both of you at the same time."

"Oh fuck me," Regina whimpers at the mental image Mal's words conjure up.

"Patience, love." Those two words are the only warning she gets before Robin's cock presses into her cunt. His hands grip her hips as he slowly fills her. Once fully seated, he leans in enough to growl, "No coming without permission, Regina."

She nods and clenches her inner muscles briefly around him. Mal settles next to her, pulling her into a teasing kiss as Robin begins a steady pace of slow, deep thrusts. Regina loses herself in the sensations of Robin fucking her and Mal kissing her like their lives depend on it. Maybe they do. If it means she can eventually come, she willingly lets her loves have their way with her. Robin tugs at her hips gently, pulling her up higher on her knees to change the angle of his thrusts. She lets out a loud cry as he goes deeper, hitting her at just the right angle to make all of her nerves fire at once. Within two more thrusts, Mal is trailing kisses down to latch onto the spot behind her left ear that drives her crazy, fingers plucking at her nipples.

It doesn't take long under their combined efforts for Regina to tremble with the need to come. But she remembers his warning, and stammers out, "R-Robin, I need--"

"Not yet, love," he replies, picking up his pace, swiveling his hips. 

Mal takes the opportunity to move from teasing her nipples to focusing on her clit. Regina's low whine only seem to spur on Robin, who speeds up again, fucking her fast and hard until she's almost choking on her need, babbling incoherently as she begs him to _Please let me come pleasepleaseplease Robin can't hold back_ , but still he declines her request. Tears are slipping down her cheeks as she fights the urge to give in and let go, not wanting to disobey, but needing the release more than she ever thought possible.

"All right, love," Robin replies, voice cutting in past her own in its own wanton, needy tone, and she realizes he must be close, too. "Come for me."

As he says those three words she's longed to hear, Mal takes the opportunity to pinch her clit. That sensation, combined with Robin's shift in angle to bump her cervix and g-spot, erodes her last vestiges of self-control. Her orgasm washes over her, and she can feel herself shuddering between her lovers, hears her own orgasmic wails echoed in a lower, growled tone by Robin. Her brain shorts out from overstimulation, a sensation of seeing stars behind her tightly closed eyelids, then nothing.

~*~*~*~

Squirming at the memories, Regina wonders if she can get some time alone soon with her loves to recreate that afternoon. Setting the book aside, she reaches under the covers to desperately masturbate before she can even consider writing about her memories or getting out of bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem form: Kyrielle Sonnet


	6. 06 January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than normal, but I couldn't let OQ Update Month end without visiting this verse again...

_Mom_  
_Mommy_  
_I love you_  
_I feel your love_  
_The greatest feeling_  
_Always and forever_  
_You never stopped loving me_  
_You always tried to be better_  
_Even when I thought I hated you_  
_Magic or Fate brought you into my life_

_Nothing can take you away from me now_  
_We will never be alone again_  
_We will always have each other_  
_Love of family will win_  
_Chasing away the dark_  
_Ushering in light_  
_Beautiful light_  
_Shines in you_  
_Brilliant_  
_Mom_

 

Despite knowing that her children and friends would have poems in the book, Regina finds herself pleasantly surprised by this early entry from Henry. He's her baby boy, her little prince, her truest love alive. She loves him more than a million years of words could ever express adequately. It takes several moments to rein in her emotions and try to remember what happened a year ago that would inspire Henry to write these words.

~*~*~*~

Regina is sitting in her office, distracted from the budget meeting notes by the play of snowflakes on the wind outside her office. It's one of the things she's come to love about Storybrooke over the years. Even when she hates how long winter seems to drag on, she's eternally fascinated by the falling snow, especially once Henry had come into her life. Without thought, she poofs an afghan from the linen closet at home and wraps it around her shoulders as she leans back in her chair to watch the snow falling. It's not bad enough to warrant leaving to go home early, especially on a Tuesday after she's already had Monday off, but the notes can wait a while. The budget meeting isn't for another week.

The sudden knock at the door startles her, and she feels her cheeks heat up at the thought of being caught like this by one of the townspeople. Before she can do much more than turn her chair toward the door again, it opens and the snow-covered unruly mop of hair belonging to her older son pops in.

"Hey, Mom," he says with a grin. "You busy?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. Come on in. Make sure you don't track too much water on the floor, okay?"

Henry laughs and rolls his eyes, but dutifully hangs his coat on the coat rack, settles his backpack next to it, and makes sure his boots are as dry as possible before making his way over to Regina's desk. She notices the drink carrier and ubiquitous paper bag from the dinner in his hands.

"What did you do, Henry Daniel Mills?"

That sweet smile that always melted her heart when he was little lights up his face, the faintest hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. "What? A son can't use his allowance to get a snack to share with his mom on a snowy afternoon?" He licks his lips. "You're sure you're not busy?"

Regina holds out a hand to him. "I'm sure. It's just some meeting notes for the budget meeting next week. It can wait another day. I will _never_ turn down some alone time with my favorite guy."

Henry's cheeks darken at that, and Regina realizes just how much her little prince is growing up. "Moooom! I know that Robin is your favorite guy, and I'm okay with that. You deserve to have your happy ending with him and Mal. They make you happy, and that makes me happy."

"Henry, my happy ending doesn't involve other people, not like that." She licks her lips and considers her words. "Love is important, yes, and I have an embarrassment of riches in that area with Robin and Mal and you and Lily and Roland. My relationship is good with Snow and David. I'm doing better in my dealings with most of the people of Storybrooke. But my happy ending is about loving myself and feeling right, comfortable in my own skin. Does that make sense?"

Henry nods slowly and hands her one of the cups from the carrier, and she realizes there are two cups left. Before she can ask him about it, he gently pushes her cup toward her face until she takes a drink. The explosion of heat on her tongue has nothing to do with the temperature of the cocoa itself, but the chilis and peppermint schnapps liberally lacing the beverage. Granny made her favorite, but she's going to have to have a talk with the older woman about allowing Henry to carry it in public.

"Before you say anything, Granny made sure I knew which cup belonged to whom, and to let you know that she'll pay whatever fine you think she deserves for it."

"Why are there three cups?"

"One is Robin's. He was going to come with me to talk you into playing hooky the rest of the afternoon because of the snow, but he got called away for something. So I'm here to spend time with you until he's done with whatever it is, then he'll escort us both home."

"Where's your brother?"

"Already home with Mal and Lily. I think Lily said something about them making dinner and baking cookies for dessert."

Regina chuckles at that, knowing that they'll document the worst of the damage to the kitchen on Lily's phone before Mal magically sets it all back to normal. But if it means she doesn't need to cook tonight, Regina's all for it. She flicks her wrist and her desk chair expands and shifts into a comfortable loveseat, patting the space next to her.

"Bring yourself, your cocoa, and whatever snacks are in that bag over here. Your mother wants to snuggle and watch the snow fall with you." She arches a playful brow at him. "Or are you too cool to be seen snuggling with your mom?"

It takes everything in her not to laugh when Henry's eyes grow comically wide. "I-- Uh, nobody but Robin's gonna see us, so it's okay." He settles next to her and opens the bag as she shifts the afghan to cover them both. Pulling out two large iced cookies, Henry hands her one. "Oh good! They're still warm. Granny gave me our cookies right out of the oven. Robin took his with him though."

She takes a bite and lets out a small content sound as the gingerbread flavor fills her mouth. For whatever reason, these cookies are better than anything she can make of the kind. She doesn't relinquish the title of better cook often, but Granny will always win with gingerbread cookies. They snuggle closer as they eat their cookies and drink their cocoa, watching the snowflakes lazily fall past the window. Regina falls into a drowsy state, enjoying the quiet togetherness with her son.

Suddenly, she finds herself being shifted, and blinks her eyes rapidly to figure out what's going on. "Robin?"

"Go back to sleep, milady," he murmurs softly. "David's downstairs with the truck running to take us home. The storm's gotten worse and there's no way you're driving us home tonight. He already said that he'll work with Lily to get your car home once the storm passes."

"But--"

"Shh, where's your coat?" She vaguely points toward the coat rack, snuggling into the warmth of his chest. "Good girl, just rest now. I've got you, and we'll be home soon enough." He presses a gentle kiss to her hair as she nuzzles into his chest, already starting to drift off again. "That's my girl."

~*~*~*~

Regina glances up from her journal to gaze out the window, hoping for another snowstorm to keep her homebound with her family. Sighing, she returns to the memory she's been jotting down before putting the items away. Grabbing her phone, she can see that there is nothing pressing today, so she calls her secretary to reschedule everything important to tomorrow so she can work from home today. But she knows she won't do any work. Her loves and their children are her top priority today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem form: Double Etheree


End file.
